


The One Golden Rule

by KizaKurosaki15



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII Remake (Video Game 2020)
Genre: Apologies, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Romance, Rules
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:41:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25247806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KizaKurosaki15/pseuds/KizaKurosaki15
Summary: There were a lot of rules Tseng allowed his Turks to bend and break without issue. However there was one that none of them were allowed to break.
Relationships: Reno/Tseng (Compilation of FFVII)
Kudos: 14





	The One Golden Rule

There was one rule Tseng always had his Turks follow. One that none of them were never supposed to break. While other rules he didnt mind were broken or bent a little, there was one golden rule that he made very clear none of them were ever supposed to break. And for the most part they followed the rule and never once broke it. His Turks all knew better and followed this rule down to the T, there had never been an issue with the rule being followed and there had been a need to remind his Turks of this rule. What was the rule? It was a simple and short rule. And the rule was simply that none of the Turks are ever allowed to go down to the Labs alone. Under any circumstance, they were always to take another Turk with them. Tseng hadn't been the one to have this rule implanted, it had actually been Veld who set up the Rule since before he joined. 

It didnt take long for him to find out why this was the one rule none of them were allowed to break. It helped that many of the Turks learned why this rule was put in place as well. So in the end it worked out well for them all, whenever one was asked to come down to the Labs or had to take something down there, they always went with their assigned partner or even a armed guard. So long as they never went alone, things were fine. 

_Today however was not one of those days._

While it wasnt unusual for Reno to come into work a little late in the morning. After all the man rarely took days off so his coming in late every now and then wasnt seen as the end of the world, not to Tseng  
However, for him to not come in yet, two hours after his clock in time, that was unusual. It was far from normal and the fact that not only was he not answering his text messages or his phone calls, it was even more worrying that he wasnt answering Rude's text messages or phone calls. While normally Tseng wouldnt worry so much, that hadnt been the case as of late. Recently the dark haired man couldn't help but dot on the redheaded second in command a little more these days. While he woulsnt admit it out loud, he had a soft spot for Reno. The wiry man had somehow wormed his way into his life and had no issue with throwing it in Tseng's face that he cared about him.

Tseng didnt mind it either, but it didnt make it less embarrassing to have to admit it in front of their group if fellow coworkers and friends. He had mentored Reno, taught him much of what he knows now. So Tseng had in reality put himself in this position of Reno being able to work his way into Tseng's heart, and mind. 

Which in some situations caused him to become worry and come close to creating a conflict of interest. Which is the problem that he was facing now, he could simply pause what he was doing, get a few guards and have them go and search for the redhead he had grown to care for. Or he could drop what he was doing, say fuck it, and go look for the bastard himself. In that moment, Tseng huffed, putting the cap back onto the pen he was using and getting to his feet. Screw it, he needed to find that wiry batsard, he needed to make sure that Reno was okay, that he hadnt been stabbed on the way here or worse. He couldn't risk losing him, not when he had managed to survive so much. However the sound of the door opening is what caught his attention, looking up Tseng instantly felt a wave of relief and annoyance at the sight of the younger man walking in.

"Where have you been?" Tseng asked, trying to keep his voice calm and leveled. 

"Promise you wont freak out-" 

Tseng raised a brow at that, why would he promise not to freak out? That was a odd request for his lover to make. Where could have Reno possible have been to warrent such a- realization hit Tseng like a train, he felt his blood run cold and panic set in. In four long, rushed strides the man was not in arms reach of Reno. He wasn't thinking, he at this point was simply moving on his own without even taking a moment's thought. One moment he was behind his desk, the next he was gripping onto the redhead's upper arms tightly. "Reno, Where did you go?" He asked, he could tell that the younger man was startled by his actions. 

"Uh well, I was down in the labs alone-"

"YOU WERE WHERE!?"

Now at that, Reno flinched. Tseng wasnt one to yell, he was one to always remain calm. He kept a cool, collected composer due to being head of the Turks. Tseng would and had to many time make tough choices so he always stayed calm to make the best and most logical choice of any given situation. He watched as the man let go and paced in front of him. Reno had never seen the dark haired man this angry, this pissed off. Honestly, Reno was stunned into silence and he couldn't help but start to feel guilty. 

"Of all the irresponsible- of all the dumbest things you could do, Reno! I let you get away with a lot, more then what should be allowed. But I trust you always have the best of intentions when you bend the rules. However for you to go down to the labs alone-"

"Oh come on! One time-"

"One time is all it takes for Hojo to take a look at you and decide he wants you for his next, sick and twisted project, Reno! All he has to do is snap his fingers and you'll never be able to escape from that place! And we would be powerless to do anything about it! All I ask is for you to follow one rule Reno, without question, ONE!" He cut in, and holy shit did he looked pissed, scared and just really upset. The said redheaded Turk looked away, a glare on his face as he listened to the man talk, however he found his face grabbed roughly and face turned so his gaze was back on the other man. "Listen to me Reno, for once in your life can you just listen to me-"

"Would you quite babying me!? I'm not a fucking kid I dont need to be protected! I'm not that weak!"

"I never said you were! But god damn it Reno-" the man choked out, suddenly he let go of the other's face and instead wrapped his arms around the younger male, holding him tightly against himself. Tseng allowed himself this moment to hold the younger man. He was fine, he was okay, Reno was strong yes. But Hojo could pick whoever he wanted as a test subject and Tseng prayed he never saw potential in any of his Turks. Especially Reno. "By the gods I was so worried about you...please understand that I know your strong, I know you are a very capable person...but I cant lose you, Reno not to Hojo. Please just-" Tseng found himself choking up at the mere idea of losing Reno to Hojo of all people and all things. That man had no morals and gods only knew what sick shit he would and could put any human being through. "Promise me you wont go down there again without someone with you. Do you realize how long you were gone? Two hours Reno, two. Of course I was getting worried."

It was very unlike Tseng to get like this in front of anyone. Truth be told, he was a strict no PDA kind of guy and when he was here at work, he was very, very serious when it came to his job ad Director of the Turks. It often left Reno feeling a bit conflicted, while here Tseng was his boss and he was his Second in Command, that didnt mean he always liked how....cold and calculating the man could come off. Again, it made sense why he acted this way, he was the boss and had man difficult choices to make at the end of the day. And of course the work place wasnt the place to really show how much one loved their significant other, but Reno would have very much appreciated from time to time some actual comfort or a simple show of affection from him here. Their jobs weren't easy, far from it, it was and probably forever will be a hellish job. From Intel gathering, and paperwork to assassinations and covert, dark missions that would require them to make a lot of questionable choices. 

Reno would do his best to assure Tseng he was doing great as the new Director. After all, he wasnt Veld and shouldn't tru to be like him. Tseng was Tseng, no one else and Reno wouldn't have dedicated himself so much to him if he had been anything like Veld. Not to say Veld was utter shit or anything, no the man had become a father figure to him, having grown up without one, it had been a welcomed person in his life. But Tseng didnt need go live up to Veld's shadow or run the Turks like he did. Tseng would he a great Director doing it his own way, just like Veld had. While he could tru to assure him with words, it often wasnt enough and while Reno would have loved to drape himself across Tseng's lap and hold him, hell, even just kiss his goddamn knuckles, he knew the older man wouldn't have ever allowed it. 

So, that's how Reno knew he fucked up this time around. The fact Tseng was holding him, and tightly as well, was a dead give away. He couldnt help but feel bad for it, for making Tseng worry like this, for upsetting him so damn much. The tension, annoyance and anger that Reno felt moments before quickly faded away and bled out from his shoulders. Reno soon found himself hugging the other in return, deciding to not complain about the fact Tseng was hugging him perhaps a little too tightly. 

"I....sorry. I didnt mean to worry ya so much." He mumbled out. He had only gone alone simply because Heidegger had told him to go down there to take something to that crazed scientist. He hadnt expected for it to take so long and the reason he even suspected that it took as long as it did was simply because the old man didnt want to bother pausing his work to deal with a Turk. And hebwas sure he would have been stuck down there even longer had not one of his experiments gotten out. Reno shuddered at the memory of thing. Whatever it was, whatever it had been, he had no way of telling. All he knew was that it got out, killed a scientist, and then he himself had to kill it. Hojo had been mildly impressed, but not too much hopefully. The redhead felt a pang of panic when Tseng pulled away, was he still angry? Where they still gonna argue about this? 

Instead the dark haired man took a step back, looking at him up and down. "Did anything happen?" He asked, he had felt bad for scolding the man and yelling at him before checking to se eif he was hurt or if anything had happened to him. But the younger Turk seemed fine, nothing seemed out of place, but that didnt mean Hojo didnt do something to him. Injections were easy to hide and he knew that Reno would keep silent if Rude. Himself or anyone else he knew had been threatened. 

"Not really? I mean, yes. An experiment of his got out and took out a researcher. But I managed to put it down quick enough no one else got hurt or killed."

"Where you injured at all? In anyway? Did he do anything at all to you? Tell me the truth, Reno." Even though he wants yelling anymore and seemed so much calmer now, Reno knew he was still upset, he was still shaken up by the news. 

He shook his head. "No, I'm okay. While it was...unsettling to look at, it didnt hurt me. And no he didnt do anything to me. You can check my arms of you want-"

"No, no I trust you. If you say nothing else happened, then I believe you." He cut in, no he didnt want Reno to think he didn't trust him and he didnt need the young man to prove anything to him. "I...I apologize for not asking first if you were harmed. While as worried and angry as I am that you did something so reckless, that anger shouldn't have came first." The man now at this point had cupped Reno's face between his hands, gently tracing the red colored tattoos under his eyes with his thumbs. His heart warmed at the sight of Reno's eyes falling closed, a gentle smile on his face as he leaned into his hands, his own hands coming up to rest over Tseng's. 

"Hey, dont do that. It's okay. I'm sorry, I wont happen again. Promise." 

"Good. Thank you, Reno. I know I perhaps do not say this often enough, and I know I do not always show it, but I do love you, and I do care about you. You know this right?" He asked, worry lacing his tone, he felt immense relief when his second in command nodded. With a soft sigh the man tugged the other close again and wrapped his arms around him. 

While Reno and the other Turks could bend and break any of the other rules they had set in place, going down to the labs alone was the one golden rule that none of them could break. And he had faith that Reno would keep his word and never go down there again on his own. 


End file.
